


A Festival of Lanterns

by Just_a_miphlink_lover



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, technicallynotchristmasbutitstotallychristmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_miphlink_lover/pseuds/Just_a_miphlink_lover
Summary: So I made up a Hylian version of christmas mixed with the Japanese Flowing Lantern Fesitval. (weird mix I know, but bear with me)(also be gentle I'm not very good at dialogue, or writing in general )
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. A Terrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C_Aureus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Aureus/gifts), [aviatordame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/gifts).



> outta nowhere ima hit yall with something different.

Times of celebration still felt like such a foreign concept. The champions had played their parts, Gannon had been defeated and casualties were minimal. It was an unfortunate truth that many civilians lost their lives to the sheer surprise of the calamity’s arrival as well as their beloved king, but the sudden response by the chosen pilots, paired with their triumph over Gannon’s corruption led to a swift victory. Many of the champions had not expected survival, it was simply a follhearty dream, yet the goddess seemed to smile upon them. Link above all else had anticipated his death, he seldom believed it when he withdrew the Master sword from Gannon’s breast, that his own heart beat on. He had been gravely wounded of course, but wounds could be healed.

These thoughts crossed Link’s mind in quick succession as he stood dumbfounded at the massive decorations that lined the entrance to Hyrule market. 

_ Lantern Night Festival _

The holiday completely slipped his mind. With the sparse scatterings of snowfall, winter had overtaken Hyrule, and with its icy embrace, the people’s excitement had grown for a celebration beyond what was held six long months since the Calamity’s defeat. A transition into normalcy for everyone. The rebuilding had taken priority over the autumn festivals of harvest unfortunately, yet there was always something far more special about the lantern festival. The beauty of it, the familial bonds that were enforced… 

Yet it held a certain sense of dread to Link. He had no direct family with which to celebrate. As a very young child his biological parents celebrated the event with him, his memory afforded him the sights and sounds of the markets ablaze with cheer and activity, the smells of baked goods and sugary beverages… It was nostalgic. Even he lacked the power to conceal the grin that wormed its way upon his face as he watched the children rush towards the bakery. He shook his head at their enthusiasm before renewing his trek towards the castle proper. Queen Zelda had called for his audience and he had no desire to leave her waiting.

Climbing the steps up to the castle left Link with a strange mix of nostalgia, pride and… guilt. He was no longer a knight, he felt that his duty had been fulfilled, and Zelda had graciously granted him a full leave. He wasn't entirely sure what he qualified as anymore. Either way, he felt a tinge of guilt over that fact. As if he had somehow betrayed his brothers in arms.

He reached the entrance hall, with a nod at his arrival one of the guards pushed open the massive doors, permitting the young Hylian access. Link adjusted his heavy coat as he continued further in. Even here there were decorations in place for the coming festival. Large wreaths and paper crafted banners depicting characters and creatures alike lined the pillars and halls. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight. The late king had always buckled under the princess's desire for such decorations, so it was good to see that she still held her adoration for the holiday.

"Link! There you are, it has been far too long!" The queen herself descended a set of stairs in rather quick succession, calling out to her old friend, who smiled in return and helped to close the distance. They shared a quick embrace before starting their conversation.

"Sorry for being so distant, it's been an interesting couple of months." Link scratched the back of his head. He wasn't particularly skilled in conversation, but he felt it was important that he try to be more vocal.  _ She would have my head if I didn't at least try. _

"If what I have heard is any basis, then it sounds so! At first I was surprised, but then again, it made sense, you two were inseparable." She replied with a smile, along with a prodding expression. Link felt his cheeks redden from something other than the cold.

"Ah… word travels." He said, chuckling nervously. He fumbled with the collar of his coat for a moment, before producing a single white scale attached to a necklace. "I couldn't wear the whole thing unfortunately. It doesn't hold up well in the cold." 

Mipha had proposed. It wasn’t long after their climactic battle, and truth be told it was a rather awkward event between the two of them. Seeing as how they both attempted to come forward and offer a life together at the same time. It certainly made each other’s response much easier. Mipha had offered Link the Zora’s tradition of an article of clothing or jewelry endowed with a scale from their body. Link in turn, had offered her a ring cast in gold and set with a particularly luminescent sapphire, it was one he had discovered in the lakes near Zora’s domain. It was a strange union to many who did not know the pair. A Hylian and Zora wedding was far from common, and yet tales of such romances did exist.

“I’m very happy for you two. I must admit though, the idea of you being royalty is hardly one I expected.” Zelda mused, stifling a giggle.

Link stood with a flash of concern as realization dawned upon him. He hadn’t even considered that reality. He was set to wed a princess, the responsibility of such a title alone was daunting. A Zora princess betrothed to a simple Hylian knight? Perhaps he had been too forward, too bold.

“It will be fine Link, I promise.” Zelda’s voice cut through his overactive mind, anchoring him back in the here and now, as if she could sense his concerns. “Besides, I did not call you all the way here to make you uncomfortable, I do insist we catch up over dinner however.” Link nodded. Food, as always, sounded excellent right now.

Hyrule's finest chefs, rarely disappointed. Link considered himself to be good at cooking, but he was never foolish enough to refuse the skills of a professional. They certainly delivered quite the feast. No doubt specifically for Link, he had an appetite that rivaled even that of a Goron’s. There was little hesitation on his part, quickly digging into his meal, only stopping for air to answer Zelda’s questions and catch up on their lost time. It was pleasant, unearthing memories of their time together while Link was her personal guard. 

“I wish to gather the champions once more, for the lantern festival.” Link looked up from a particularly delicious plate of roasted boar over gravy and rice. “I feel now more than ever there’s much to celebrate, with the worst of the rebuilding out of the way and the guardians retired. We could bring in the champions and their people, combine our traditions and celebrate the festival as one united Hyrule. We should take one last look at our past before moving forward, honor the fallen and the bonds we made and strengthen them as the years pass, wouldn’t you say?” 

“It sounds like you’re testing a speech draft.” Link said, to most it would come off as condescending, but to those that knew him it was his textbook dry humor, earning a pout from the new Queen.

“I  _ was _ .” 

“Ah. Then it sounds great!” 

“Oh I’m sure.” 

Link winced at that one, insulting the queen at her own table wasn’t what he would have preferred, friend or no. So he decided to press the topic to avoid his blunder.

“It sounds like an interesting idea, bringing everyone in for the festival. They all celebrate it differently, so it could be a fun event.” He pondered it a bit more, remembering that the Gorons and Gerudo tend to drink when it came to just about any celebration.  _ A lot. _ “It might be… Difficult.” He added.

“I hardly think order and normalcy apply to any of us any more.” Zelda replied with a wide smile, laced with an underlying annoyance at the painful truth in her statement. Link chuckled while nodding in agreement.

“Can’t argue with you there.” Her words stuck with him though. A normal life… It was an elusive idea to him. One he used to believe he desired, but doubt wormed its way into his mind. A tangible anxiety that he was making a mistake leaving his life as a soldier, hell even getting  _ married _ . Could he settle down even if he tried? His current life consisted of teaching the finer skills in combat to youths and veterans that needed pointers. He worked alongside Seggin quite often in the domain, but often found himself traveling to the outlying Hylian villages and sometimes the castle itself. Ensuring that they were prepared in the event of monster attacks. It wasn’t particularly exciting work, but he enjoyed traveling, he enjoyed  _ freedom.  _ He clutched the necklace around his throat, sliding the smooth scale between his fingers. He loved Mipha, that was  _ never  _ in question, but the responsibility attached to her… Obligations, necessities,  _ sacrifice.  _ It felt suffocating already.

“So, you wished for me to inform Mipha and the king then?” He asked, fleeing from his self imposed mental probing.

“I would appreciate as much, and I apologize for not simply delivering my idea to you directly, in all honesty I was unsure if it was a wise decision… I must also admit I desired to see you again.” She added with an embarrassed grin. Link found her expression contagious.

“You’re fine prin- er, Zelda. You know I like to travel anyways, I’m more surprised you looked to me to council on this. I would have expected Urbosa was your first choice.”

“Well… You are correct, but I wanted to surprise her with this in all honesty, her and mother were fond of the festival.” Link nodded his understanding. Finishing off a skewer of steaks in quick succession and neatly stacking his used plates. 

“I guess there’s no time to lose then.” Zelda looked up at him surprised.

“You’re leaving now? Do you not wish to at least rest the night?” Truth be told he wouldn’t have minded some more time away from the domain to clear his head, but he decided against it. 

“Have to get the word in soon, it’ll take time to plan for it all and we only have a couple of weeks left.”

“I suppose you’re correct… Have a safe journey then Link, I wish you well.”

__________________________________

Mipha was training again. More accurately, she never stopped. Even after Gannon’s defeat she continued to practice, perfecting her technique. It was a topic of confusion with many in the domain, their war was over, there was no need for her trident. It left her with a degree of annoyance, it's true the calamity was dealt with but threats will always exist. She had learned this lesson many times, and her training has saved her life on more than one occasion. Moreover the larger reason was that she had a rival, a true challenge for her, despite their insistence on them being equals. She did not despise the gap between them, quite the contrary, it was a valued source of inspiration and tenacity. 

She twirled her tri-tipped weapon between nimble fingers, executing a perfect thrust out of the enthralling movement, quickly redoubling her efforts with extreme focus, skill and finesse. Her greatest strengths in combat. 

“Lady Mipha-” 

Her weapon stopped just short of the messenger’s eyes, prompting a shout of surprise and fear from their lips.

“Ah! My apologies Kayden, I was lost in thought it would seem.” Mipha withdrew the weapon and planted it by her side. The stark contrast of her skill as a warrior betrayed by her gentle and serine presentation socially. “How may I be of service?” She asked, her famous smile spreading upon her features. The momentarily panicked Zora cleared his throat before replying.

“Er… No worries my lady. I was simply told to inform you that Link has returned.”

Mipha nodded and watched as Kayden took his leave, a little more caution in his steps it would seem this time. She hefted her weapon up once more, turning to overlook the domain from her vantage. It was always a sight to behold… Especially in the winter, surely snow would be soon to fall upon the walkways, glittering with the Luminous structures. 

Her eyes drifted to an outcropping of rocks a few feet away. A memory came to her, a beautiful night shared with another. Yet it was not the domain’s beauty that shown through to her… she instinctively rubbed the ring upon her finger.

She found Link where she had expected. Surrounded by the Zora youths, all pining for his attention at once. He never ceased to be popular amongst them, she mused that they may even hold more admiration for him than even she. Mipha rolled her eyes as he produced a large box of pastries from his pack and began distributing them amongst them. In the chaos he caught Mipha's look from afar and offered a shrug of an apology, as if he had no control over the situation.

Saying his momentary farewells, Link broke away from the group and crossed the distance to his fiance. The two embraced without hesitation. 

"You've returned far sooner than I thought," Mipha said, breaking away from the hug, but still keeping a hand intertwined with his own.

"It wasn't a long discussion, simply a scheme from the queen herself." Link mused. That got the Zora Princess’ attention. She tilted her head and eyed him with suspicion, attempting to read the intent in his words.

“I cannot say I follow?” Phrasing the statement in the hopes he would elaborate. Link himself let his smile grow. He had that twinkle in his eye, one she recognized, and it filled her with both a sense of interest and deep worry.

“Zelda is bringing all the tribes of Hyrule in for one big Lantern festival night.”

And there it was. Link’s uncontrollable draw to chaos. One she was seldom sure he even  _ realized _ he harbored. The princess instantly recognized that while on paper it sounded like a fun event filled with sharing culture and merriment. It would be half a step away from a disaster. The logical side of her mind told her it was unwise, yet… 

She looked up into Link’s deep blue eyes. The smile that complimented his youthful features, and that damn fire in his belly.  _ I really am doomed, aren’t I?  _

“Well… Tis the season I suppose.”


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well according to my time zone I at least got the second chapter out in time for Christmas! So I'll take at least a little bit of pride in that XD, either way I hope you're all enjoying this short fic, and have a fantastic Christmas everyone!

Convincing Mipha's father was easier than Link had expected. The moment the idea was introduced he bellowed with laughter at the thought and made plans to take part himself. Sidon of course would be there, though only under oath to his tutor, Muzu that he would be on his best princely manners. A lie that Link and Mipha both recognized, but neither voiced. The largest complication arose in how the event would unfold. Typically the Hylian tradition was similar to the Rito's for the main event. Crafting intricate paper lanterns with one's close family, usually involving caricatures of the members, past and present depicted in the lantern walls. Then upon the stroke of midnight they would be released into the sky with a candle's warm light elevating them to the heavens.

The Zora however, celebrated differently. While the core concepts remained the same, execution was far from similar. When the lanterns are released, they are floated downstream to the great ocean of the east. As offerings, in the Hopes of happiness and good fortune. Meaning the event needed to take place near the river. The Gerudo's celebration was similar to the Hylians, with only minor thematic changes due to their culture, and a stronger affinity for alcohol during the actual event. As well as the bonds being emphasized with the tribe as a whole. 

Gorons, however, seemed to have the most unique take on the holiday. Crafting their lanterns out of boulders, hollowing the inside and placing small stone depictions of each other within. Then ultimately launching their creations from cannons into the sky to detonate, raining stone and dust from on high. Much like the Gerudo, this event most certainly involved heavy alcohol. A mixture bound for trouble.

The rito shared Hylian taste in the event, their strong familial bonds and paper crafted lanterns were nearly identical In concept. The largest difference was the fantastical sky dances that proceeded when the lanterns were released. It is a beautiful spectacle to behold and usually involves months of preparation.

All these unique tastes, ideas and cultures coming together… Mipha dearly hoped that they would compliment one another, and not clash horribly. She wondered if the Hylian Queen knew what she was doing.   
Her concerns, however, were lessened upon their arrival to Hyrule castle town, if only to a small degree. The place was abuzz with activity. Workers moving to and fro, materials being transported, even some Gerudo among the Hylians.

"Looks like Urbosa beat us here" Link pointed out as he stood alongside his fiance. Mipha nodded before setting back on pace towards the castle. Unfortunately King Dorephean's size made it rather difficult for him to fit through the castle's doors, so the responsibility of announcing the Zora's arrival fell upon Mipha as well as Link. The pair made their way to the castle, passing through the massive outer gate and up the long path to the keep. 

It seemed to be no less busy within the castle proper. Link and Mipha were directed to Zelda’s study, inside they were met by the queen, Urbosa and surprisingly, Daruk. The trio in question seemed to be pouring over several documents with very expressions. Urbosa held the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb in frustration, Zelda looked exacerbated and in the middle of explaining a point that seemed to make perfect sense in her own book. Daruk meanwhile was distracted by a strange contraption on the desk. “Little bird, I don’t see how-” Urbosa began, but was cut off.

“No, see here, if we placed the cannons alongside the food vendors that would give us the room we need! Worse case scenario we wheel them out when it begins.” Zelda countered with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

“Except the cannons we use are a bit volatile, one stray spark of fleck of hot grease and KABOOM!” Daruk chimed in, throwing his massive hands up in the air as added punctuation to his point. 

“Ah. That could be a problem…” Zelda’s face scrunched in concentration as she began to work through the issues from square one. Link wasn’t the greatest at reading individuals, but he could tell it was hardly the first time they had been forced to do so. He exchanged a concerned glance with Mipha, who did her best to feign an encouraging smile. 

“Aha! There they are, the Royal couple themselves!” Urbosa announced in a desperate attempt to change the topic. Mipha let a small grin spread across her lips and bowed her head to the Gerudo chieftain.

“Indeed, are there complications?” The Zora Princess inquired. Zelda snapped her attention to her.

“Of course not! Everything is quite alright, we are simply… ironing out some details is all, nothing more.” She couldn’t even fool herself with her response. Urbosa threw her hands into the air and rolled her eyes.

“By the sands, we haven’t even decided where to host this damnable thing!” She spoke the truth, yet faced the glare of the queen. She met Zelda’s ire eye to eye and shrugged, Urbosa was not one to apologize for intended actions.

“Perhaps we can be of assistance then?” Mipha offered. Link breathed an internal sigh of relief. He could always count on her to be diplomatic, most of Link’s problem solving could be boiled down to half baked plans typically involving fire, a sword and optional clothing. Daruk perked up. 

“Wouldn’t mind another couple o’ sets of eyes. Also congratulations to you two! Never had had the chance ta say that!” Link smiled at his words. He respected the massive Goron, moreover, he was quite fond of him and his straightforward outlook on life.

“Thank you Daruk, we still find it hard to believe, but for now shall we focus our efforts on the task at hand?” Mipha interjected, eager to get the situation resolved quickly.

The layout took what felt like a century. Fortunately Revali had the foresight to send a message ahead of his late arrival, detailing his people’s requests for the event. Link had little doubt that the Rito champion would make a show about being fashionably late, but it mattered little. The fact of the matter is that he would do so, bravado or not he still cared. 

Nevertheless the group eventually settled on a configuration that appeased all parties. Nearby the river, cannons placed decently out of the way, and enough room for the Rito to safely perform their sky dance. (After the cannons are finished of course.) They still had a full day to prepare everything, but there was much work to be done.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“You know Link, it has become rather difficult for us to find any time for ourselves.” Mipha posed her statement as a question as the two made their way through the center of castle town. The pair had been hard at work, along with everyone else for the better part of the afternoon. Link had proposed that the two of them take a stroll before the night ended and while Mipha’s tolerance of the cold wasn’t particularly strong, the temptation of time alone with the man she loved was stronger. 

“Things have picked up recently haven’t they?” Link replied, seemingly absent minded as he scanned the sprawling markets before them. This late at night almost everything was closed of course, but there was a particular sign he was searching for.

“I meant In general. We were at war in the past, I accepted that. You had your duties and I had my own, but now?” She hesitated a moment, locking eyes with Link. She could see the concern in the deep blue that held her gaze like a vice.

“...It seems as though you always have a reason to be gone. We cannot spend every moment together, I know, but you are distant. Even more than usual." Her words hit Link with a substantial pang of guilt. Much like with many things, she wasn't wrong. His own uncertainty was affecting her, hell she might even have her own concerns about them without his aloofness.

"I-...” His mind flashed with a dozen possible answers. Should he simply confess his woes to her? Should he keep them to himself and brush off the subject? No the second option didn’t sound right. He cursed himself for his inability to properly converse, it has quickly become a more and more glaring issue. He realized he had left his fiance hanging, she had her brow raised expectedly for his answer.

“It’s… Well when we’re married, I’m part of the royalty. I’ve never considered myself being a prince… I’m a knight, I haven’t the first clue about helping run a kingdom.” Mipha cocked her head to one side at his words. Truth be told that thought had escaped her, she mentally kicked herself for getting caught up in the emotional gratifications without considering Link’s position. He was right, the man struggled to hold a conversation one on one, to suddenly be expected to lead and participate in a council would be daunting to anyone. Not to mention the cultural headaches he would cause by simply being of a different race. That aspect had crossed her mind, and while the Zora people had warmed up considerably to Link once the Calamity's threat passed. He was still in fact a Hylian betrothed to a Zora. Outside their kingdom they would both face hardship. 

“That hadn’t crossed my mind to tell the truth.” Mipha admitted, feeling a wave of compassion for her husband to be. Link nodded.

“Well I should have said so. I’m still getting used to this. I have to admit it was a lot easier when we were at war.” He replied with a wry grin on his face, earning a giggle from Mipha.

“Quite.”

“Ah! There we are!” Link suddenly exclaimed, taking Mipha by the hand and dashing towards a vendor. She nearly lost her footing as her love practically dragged her through the snow covered street up to a decently sized stall emanating a sweet aroma from the small stove in place on its counter. Mipha barely registered the exchange as she peered over the table, feeling like a hatchling, with a curiosity to match. Her amber eyes swapped back and forth between Link and the vendor, a rather rotund, but jovial looking man probably in his middle years. (It was still difficult for her to discern Hylian’s age on appearance.) Rupees were exchanged and a pair of steaming hot mugs were transferred over to Link, who promptly passed one to Mipha. 

“Best Hot chocolate in the kingdom!” He exclaimed with more than an ounce of pride in his tone. She let out a soft chuckle at her companion’s words and cadence.  _ He’s never put down for long, I’ll give him that.  _ Stalling no further, and with more than enough encouragement, she knocked back the mug and took a deep swig. Immediately her eyes shot open in surprise at just how  _ sweet  _ the drink was. Warmth quickly spread through her body, bringing much needed comfort to her numbing appendages. She had to hand it to him.

“My! You weren’t pulling my fin!” She exclaimed between gulps, making short work of her drink and even giving Link a run for his money in the process. She found a satisfying glee in the steam that escaped her breaths for the short while that the drink still kept her body filled with warmth, a smile roosted upon her features for the rest of that night.

“It’s probably time we head back for the night. We have a lot of work in the morning, and probably even more in the night…” Link stated, turning his attention back towards the castle.

Mipha nodded her agreement and took Link’s hand in her own. 

“Yes. I would like to continue our conversation another day though.” Her gaze was met by his, followed by a flash of a grin and a nod. He was a man of few words, but Mipha never minded. 

She cherished moments far more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hot chocolate...

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I wasn't sure if I could finish this all in time for Christmas so I'm uploading it now, HOPEFULLY I finish it in time for christmas eve/day, but might take a bit longer, sorry...


End file.
